The Legend Of Mario: Tales Of Mi-Kiy Islands
by KirbyMaster53
Summary: Mario, Link, Peach, Luigi, Zelda, etc. All of them go one a Vaction to Mi-kiy Islands. A Bridge to a new world. Watch as they, have fun at the beach,fight off the Phoinex. and shed a tear or 2 but all hope is lost when the islands are devoured by a evil darkness. Not Bowser or Ganodorf. We'll The Heros of Nintendo save Mi-Kiy Island, find out by reading the story! Rated T for Teen.


**This not just a Mario and Zelda Xover. It's a MutiXover. Including other Categories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.**

_Now kids, I do not own the characters or some of the songs in this story, all rights got to the property of Nintendo, Brentalfloss, and other companies that probably exist expect capcom that companies died. _

_**Chapter 1:The Plane Trip**_

On the far edges of The Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule. It was The Mushyrule Bridge. The Bridge that Connects The Mushroom Kingdom and well you know… Hyrule.

Their was Two Here's Mario and Link. Alongside with Navi (Link's Fairy) and luigi. "And the two princesses Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Zelda of Hyrule. And with friends Toadsworth, Old Man, Daisy, Minda, and Toadbert. (Damn. That's a lot of people.) And they we're on their Hardest Mission ever which was…

"YAHOO! We're going on a Vacation!" Mario Cheered." "YAH! I can't wait to hit the Beach!" Luigi cheered. Mario and Luigi we're dancing. "Link we must get going or will miss our light." Navi said. "Hmn…Alright Let's GO!"

At The Mushroom Kingdom Airlines.

Everyone was boarding the Plane. "Aren't you just hype to go to the Beach daisy?!" "Uhh…Yeah about that I've never really… went to the… Beach." "WHAT?! Is that even Possible?! But, what about the other Fanfiction stories people wrote you must have went in the Beach at least in one of them!" "Yeah, well those stories are not this story." She said with her head down. "Don't worry daisy I'll make sure you'll go to the beach!" Daisy lifted her head up. "Yeah, I guess. Well let's get to our seats.

"Wow! We're in first class." "Hey, peach look! It's Mr. Iwata! Oh and over there it's Barney!" Zelda and Minda where in the last row. "Yeah, there are a lot of celebrates on this plane. By the way where are the guys?" "Don't know must still be boarding."

Mario, Luigi and Link we're helping the pilot with the luggage. "Man, this sure heavy." Luigi said. "Luigi you're holding a book bag. Yeah, there must be bricks or something in this…" Luigi unzipped the bag. "…Yeah, Luigi the bag empty." "But then…how? And why? Know what I don't care." Link threw the last suitcase into the plane. "That's it." "That's it. Mr. Pilot where done." Mario shouted. "Thank you gentlemen. You can come on board now." Mario and Link boarded the plane. "Hey, Luigi your coming?" "Yeah, but where's the others?" "They must have all ready boarded." "Your Probably Right." "Like always." Mario said.

Speakers:_ The Plane will be taking off in five minutes, repeat the planes will be taking off in five minutes._

"So, this is first class." Mario said. "…" "Yeah. It's Nice…" Luigi said tripping and falling into Mario. "Luigi, the hell?!" "Sorry, god it was a fluckin' accident!" "Yeah, it's an Accident your such a klutz." "Say, that to my face." "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Speakers:_ there cannot be any fight on the plane. Thank you._

"Fine. What-a-ever. But I'ma Still the stronger brother." "No you're not!" "Alright, we will have to settle this. Hey, Guys how about a rap battle?!" Daisy yelled. "Daisy!" "Don't worry there just punching each other with words." "Yeah, but…." "Alright, we need a Referee." "I'll do it." Navi said. "Link its okay right?" Link nodded his head yes. "alright."

Navi: Kay! I want to smoke each other. Ready?

Set?

GO!

Mario:

Kay. I got this

Hey It's-a me, Mario!

Let's-a go!

You wanna to come at me, bro

Here we go

I'm the better brother

Unlike any other

How can you be related to me?

You from another Mother?

I'm Pretty sure

I'm the face of Nintendo

I be going on all the adventures, you just sit at home

Could you be a little scaredy?

Maybe your just-a lazy

Trying to get with daisy

Even though you won't be gettin' any

Luigi:

Oh please!

This is the Year Of Luigi!

You're a shit stain

I wipe you off with my squeegee!

Tell me, If you're the face

Then how come your face

Was hung above King Boo's Fireplace?

That's Right! I had to save your ass.

Not once, but twice!

I could of said "Pass!"

If that's not pathetic, I don't know what is!

Years of being Player Two, Damn right I'm pissed!

Mario:

Bro!

Okay here we go

You act like you got out of your mama's womb

You couldn't even grow up, even if you ate a shroom!

By the way, The Year Of Luigi, is already over

That why when you were young, I kicked you out your baby stroller.

Aww shit, poor for Luigi!

That's-a why where here takin' this here vacation to Fiji!

You wanted your own games

You want your taste of fame

Fine, here you go!

Same game different name! (New super Luigi.U)

Now give me back my spotlight

Your time is done, no need to fight bro

I already won!

Luigi:

Tired of being your shadow, Bro!

I had enough!

And I'm sick of you always acting like your tough

But you're not so tough

When your face turns purple, when you find that

Your Bitch Peach was taken by a Turtle!

Oh Yeah!

You know what biz is there

Tryna fight for her, Hell I wouldn't care!

I may be a Bitch!

But at least a can fight!

Go ahead Mario fight off that damn koopa,

I be in bed with daisy, getting' 1-ups every night! While little Mario over here getting his little ass tight!

Here it comes, Hey look it's Luigi Time!

But I'm still right here, watchin' you jump pipes

Then I'll laugh my ass off

As you lose your last life!

Mario:

That's it?

Kay, fine with me

You said that you saved my ass from King Boo?

Well I'm here right now and I say "A-Thank You"

But guess-a what?

Who saved your ass in the past?

Me and Papa Yoshi!

That's-a right, I'm-a Badass.

Hey, you see this son?

This Rap is done!

'Cause everyone one this plane knows I already Won!

Luigi:

Waita! This rap ain't done... (SCccraaaccaa!)

Mario: what was that?

Luigi:…

Navi: Let's end it here.

Luigi: NO! I have to beat Mario!

Navi: You can't now look outside!

Luigi look out the Plane window to see a giant Bird-Creature flying past the plane. "What was that?"

"It's the Phoenix!" Navi yelled.

"But don't worry as long as we don't attack it we will be safe. Luigi just stared at the bird before it vanished out of sight.

15.9 Hours later…

Speakers: _we will be arriving at Mi-Kiy Islands Shortly._

"Mi-Kiy? What's that?" Mario asked. "Oh yeah. Me and Zelda didn't tell you guys did we?" Peach slightly laughed. "We're going to Mi-Kiy Islands. The Brochure says it a Bridge To A New World." "A new world…" "Yes. I hope that we can all enjoy it!" Zelda said with a smile.

Speakers:_ We have arrived in Mi-Kiy Islands! Please step of the plane._

_ "_We're finally here. Whole 20 hour plane ride." Zelda said. "Really it felt like 8 mins to me." Link said.

"Hey, where's Toadsworth and Toadbert?" Luigi asked. Everyone looked around. "Yeah, where are they?" Peach asked.

Back At Mushroom Kingdom Airlines

Hurry Master Toadbert, we must make it to Mi-Kiy Islands before something awful happens." Toadsworth said. "Don't worry she'll be fine." Toadbert responded back.

"Oh Princess, hope of the kingdom that your alright."

…

**Well that's it for this chapter. 'Kay hoped you liked it. Anyway… whatever bye.**


End file.
